


Breathtaking

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to die," he whispered, voice rasping over his dry throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taiteilija](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taiteilija).



> Thank you neevebrody for the beta!

"We're going to die."

"No, we're not."

That had been three hours ago. Since then they had repeated the exchange, but Sheppard had gotten less annoyed and quieter every time he answered.

The air in their coffin had gotten thin. Originally he'd called it that because of its size, but now that his lungs hurt from the effort to expand, to get the much needed oxygen into his blood, he knew it was an apt description for other reasons and that his panicked outcry was fact.

"We're going to die," he whispered, voice rasping over his dry throat.

He waited for Sheppard to deny it one more time, literally to his last breath. But eventually he heard an almost inaudible "Yes".

Rodney slumped down against the wall a bit. The box was too narrow for him to slide down too far. But still Sheppard grabbed him by the arm and supported him.

Rodney wished he could see him. He didn't want to die, but even more than that he didn't want to die alone.

He reached out to at least _feel_ Sheppard and found his chest, his hip, his arm. He tried to breathe, but there simply wasn't any air left. He grabbed randomly now until surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him, soothing him.

Rodney calmed down, trying to hold his breath.

John pulled him close and pushed his face against Rodney's temple.

He really had to be losing it, because he suddenly thought that all it took for John to show some emotion was the threat of dying and that he should suggest it to Teyla and Ronon.

And maybe he was hallucinating now, because it seemed to him that John was nuzzling his temple. Rodney was sure he could feel his nose—and his mouth.

His arms tightened around John in surprise and then the feeling was back, unmistakable now, a kiss against his temple, another one next to it, then one almost on his cheek.

They really had to be dying for John to do this.

Rodney thought about what the others would say if they found out. But then he realized there weren't going to be any others ever again. It was just him and John and the last bit of oxygen that their prison provided.

He turned a bit and kissed John's cheek.

John stopped for a second, then continued planting kiss after kiss on Rodney's face, next to his eyes, on his cheekbones, his nose. When John's mouth wandered down his jaw, Rodney realized that this wasn't just a goodbye to a friend.

Heat shot through him.

He felt the instinct to step away, but he couldn't. He could only let John continue, let him kiss close to his mouth now.

Rodney gulped in the air around him. He wanted John to kiss him on the mouth. Thoughts of military rules, sexual orientation and Katie shot through his mind, but then he thought that these were the last moments of his life. Would he really rather spend them obeying a society they'd never be a part of again than to enjoy them in whatever way he could?

His lips found John's and then they were kissing.

Lips parted as they deepened the kiss. It was absolutely breathtaking and Rodney would have laughed if he had any air left in his lungs. As it was, he felt as if he was flying away.

He could feel his thoughts evaporating before they could form in his mind and he had a vague notion that they'd have to come up for air soon, but then remembered there was no air left to breathe.

So they kept kissing, breathing in each other, and when their tongues touched, Rodney could no longer feel the ground beneath his feet and he thought this was a better way to die than any he had ever imagined.

It was his last thought.


End file.
